


It's the Small Things

by Reiven



Category: Gokusen 2
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiven/pseuds/Reiven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take sees hints that others chose to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Small Things

Take notices the subtle hints. People don't expect that of him, but he does. It isn't noticeable to people who don't know what to look for; a small glance now and then, the way their lips curve upwards when the other is caught staring, the small twinkle in their eye, the way their hands purposely brush against the other when leaning over to grab something…it's the small things that stand out the most.

Tsuchi points and ogles at girls who wear their skirts an inch or two shorter than would be considered respectable. Hyuga makes cat calls when a group of girls pass by, noses in a magazine and hand phones dangling with all sorts of glittery knickknacks and Mashi Maro's. Take stares fondly at whatever they point to, but his eyes often glance to where Hayate and Ryu sit; expression indifferent and mouths curved downwards but he still sees it.

Hayato's pinkie is barely grazing Ryu's; his shoulder is an inch away and his head it tilted just that much in Ryu's direction.

Take smiles perceptively and turns around when Tsuchi says; "God bless the unexpected breeze," and promptly takes out his trusty fan.

When Yankumi is in class, attempting to teach her unruly and inattentive students the basics of Pi, Take looks away from the spaceship doodles in the back pages of his notebook and looks to where Hayato and Ryu are sitting; Hayato is looking away from Ryu, his eyes captivated by the spiders' web in the far corner of the ceiling. Ryu is looking down at his notebook, his hands dragging the tip of the pen over the white sheet in uneven squiggles and circles.

No one is paying attention to whatever Yankumi is saying, but because they aren't saying anything or doing anything disruptive, she continues being blessedly oblivious.

Take's suspicions are confirmed one day during recess when he goes back to class prematurely, alone. His blonde hair pinned up in even spikes, the top buttons of his jacket unbuttoned and the manga he'd borrowed from Hayato clutched in one swaying hand.

The only reason that class 3-D still has a door, Take assumes, is if one day Sawatari decides he's had enough, he would be able to bolt and chain the door shut so that they could not escape when he set fire to the whole building.

The only reason why Hayato and Ryu had allowed the door to continue standing was because it would one day be the only thing standing between them and prying eyes.

Take doesn't have prying eyes, only observant ones and a quick mind. So when Take obliviously throws open the paint covered door, steps through the threshold of class 3-D and sees Hayato and Ryu intertwined and half naked on Tsuchi's table, he does the only thing that he could think of; he puts the manga down on the nearest table and leaves.

Take sees the hints that others can't be bothered to look for but Take isn't a gossip; so if none of them already know, he has no intention of telling them.

**The end.**


End file.
